


A Stirring Potion

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus knows his ingredients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stirring Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written on 13 May 2008 in response to [alisanne](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: Phoenix!_

"That's not an appropriate use for phoenix tears! Fawkes, stop crying this instant!"

"You're becoming tiresome in your old age," Severus snapped, continuing to collect the tears into a small blue phial. "In any case, you've never complained about my lubricant before."

"I never knew that's what went into it!"

"Did you enjoy my fucking you thrice last evening? Your fucking me twice this morning?"

"You keep count?" 

"I wasn't complaining, you idiot. Answer the question."

"Of course not, but—"

Severus's mouth stopped Harry's complaint, and then, breaking their embrace, he asked hoarsely, "Shall we attempt a new record, now?"


End file.
